The present invention relates to a method for joining a thread in a device for manufacturing a twisted yarn by an integrated spinning and twisting process. The device comprises at least one spindle rotor with a hollow spindle axle that is rotatably supported on a machine frame. To the hollow spindle axle a yarn guide channel, extending substantially radially outwardly, is connected for a yarn which, after exiting from the yarn guide channel under formation of a yarn balloon, is guided to a centering point positioned on an extension of the hollow spindle axle from which centering point the yarn is removed. The device further includes a device for feeding dissolved fiber material into the space enclosed by the yarn balloon.
The invention also relates to a device for performing the inventive method.
It is known to manufacture a twisted yarn such that in a first working step are further machined with a suitable spinning device spun yarns are produced which in a subsequent working step with twisting devices, for example, a two-for-one twisting device, to produce a twisted yarn.
From printed documents DD 78 710 and French Publication 2 354 403 devices are known which produce with two neighboring, i.e., adjacently arranged spinning devices or spinning devices arranged atop one another, individual spun yarns which directly after spinning are gathered and subjected to twisting.
A very important step with such a device is the joining of the thread during the initial start-up of the device.
Known thread-joining devices for generating the individual spun fibers with a rotor spinning device operate with an auxiliary thread or the free end of the spun yarn which, with the aid of a suitable automatic device, is guided through the central spun fiber channel into the spinning rotors such that its free end is joined with the fibers positioned within the rotor groove and is then retracted upon reversing the automatic device so that the continuous spinning process is started and continued.
For the conventional joining technique a forward and rearward movement of the joining thread is thus needed. This requires a complicated mechanical device and especially an exactly operating reversing control device.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a method and a device with which in a simple manner, without complicated mechanical devices and without a separate reversing control, the aforedescribed method of joining the thread can be performed in a device for manufacturing a twisting yarn by an integrated spinning and twisting process.